A conventional cable or the like protection and guide device includes an energy guide chain in which side plates are connected to each other with coupling elements separate from the side plate. See, for example, Patent Reference 1, Japanese Patent Indication No. 2004-527706.
Alternatively, another conventional cable or the like protection and guide device includes side plates connected to each other by fitting connecting rods integrally formed on each side plate to connecting grooves between the side plates. See, for example, Patent Reference 2, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-299238